conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Monarchy of Tanjung
|formation = October 23rd 1758 |inaugural = |deputy = Crown Prince (Vasant Rai Sharma) |website = |residence = Rai Sharma Palace Kula Lumpa, Tanjung }} The monarch of the Rajia serves as the of the eight provinces of Tanjung. As the leader of Qiao dynasty (the royal family) and of the National Congress (the highest and body in Tanjung) the monarch functions as both the and . The official titles of the monarch is the Maharajah for males and Maharani for females. Role As outlined by the Royal Decree of Tanjung (the supreme law of Tanjung) in Part III, the monarch is the head of the National Congress, and can overrule their decisions unless the other members unanimously reject this course of action. The monarch can also override the Parliament of Tanjung. All laws have to be ultimately approved by the monarch before they can be put into effect, and can also amend laws before they can be passed. The monarch can also declare war, and dissolve Congress/Assembly/Parliament in times of emergency. Many of these powers are purely ceremonial however. The monarch is also the Commander-in-Chief of the military and ultimately is the highest authority within the armed forces. The monarch also heads the National Royal Guard of Tanjung and must appoint its members. As head of state the monarch "represents the people of Tanjung". The monarch appears on the currency of Tanjung, and deals in international diplomacy. Any oath of allegiance in Tanjung is made before the monarch. History Succession The succession of the Tanjungese throne is outlined in the Royal Decree, which states that the firstborn child of the previous monarch unless accused of treason or in exile is always the heir apparent of the Tanjungese throne. Previously it was the firstborn male son; however under Tian Yuanxian's reforms this was changed to the firstborn child in general. Once one takes the throne they regain it until death or they choose to abdicate. The line of succession will continue to pass down the children of the previous monarch until their is none left - in which case it will pass onto the oldest living sibling of the previous monarch. If a monarch chooses to abdicate they may order their children and their heirs to terminate their claim to the throne. The heir apparent takes the title of monarch after their coronation if the previous monarch dies, and immediately after an abdication. When the previous monarch dies they are required to have a coronation only after the traditional 13 days of mourning of their predecessor is over. If their is no heir apparent then the National Congress must vote on a successor. If a vote is not cast then the Speaker of Congress will appoint a monarch from the royal line, preferably from the Qiao dynasty. The Royal Decree specifically mentions that only those of Khalisi faith may take the throne of Rajia. Spouses and children of the monarch who are not Khalisi are not classed as being part of the royal line. Regency If the monarch is under the age of eighteen, or deemed mentally or physically unfit to rule, then a regent is appointed by National Congress. The regent is required to be the next in line for the throne unless they are also a minor/unfit to rule. The regent will take all of the monarchs responsibilities until it the monarch turns eighteen or is deemed fit to rule by the National Congress. When the monarch dies and the regent is still in power the line continues to be passed down to the next in the line of succession. If they are deemed fit to rule then the regent must give their responsibilities back into the monarchs hands. List of monarchs Finances The monarch officially receives the majority of the money belonging to the Royal estate. The monarch also receives money from the Qiao Real Estate Foundation, the largest real estate agency in Tanjung. Altogether the monarch is one of the largest property owners in Tanjung, as well as through various media outlets, telecommunication firms and other businesses. Estimates for the current monarchs wealth generally amount to $2.5 billion. Residence The official residence of the monarch is the Rai Sharma Palace. The main palace has 210 rooms in the main building and a further 150 arces. The majority of state ceremonies take place within the palace. The monarch owns several other properties, primarily through the Qiao Real Estate foundation. Styles The current monarchs full title translates to "Her graceful majesty, Tian Yinling of the Tanjung, Abode of Peace, the divinely appointed Maharani, and defender of the nation." The monarch is formally addressed as "his/her grace", "his/her majesty" or "my Maharajah/Maharani". In legal documents the monarch is often addressed in this manner. The monarch must use their first name upon coronation, and cannot change it once crowned. An ordinal is always used, regardless of if the name has been used only once. In the signatures of the monarch the ordinal is not required. Arms Category:Monarchs Category:Monarchy of Tanjung Category:Tanjung